Baltor
Baltor the Black Bearded (Japanese: バルボア Balboa) is a Black Pirate known in Nasr airspace for attacking unarmed merchant vessels with his ship, The Blackbeard, and stealing anything that is not nailed down. Baltor is the only bounty fight in the game that the player engages in ship-to-ship combat with, and the first of two mandatory bounty fights in the game. Personality Baltor is an average Black Pirate: a greedy bully who preys on the weak and defenseless. However, Baltor prioritizes combat over treasure, is very determined, and will not avoid combat even if the enemy is clearly stronger: after his first loss against Vyse in the Little Jack, he attempts a second attack on Vyse despite the latter's stronger, bigger, and more durable ship. Despite his loss, Baltor swears not to give up and while his ship is burning and he is forced to retreat, swears to return and defeat Vyse again. Baltor also seems to follow a "code of the Black Pirates", the presence of which is odd considering that Black Pirates are known for attacking vulnerable vessels almost on impulse. Baltor also seems to harbor a hatred for Galcian and the Armada, but is not shown attacking their ships until Vyse is forced to retreat from Soltis, protected by the Dome of Light. Baltor joins Vyse's pirate alliance, claiming that the only reason he is helping is because he "hates Galcian more". It is also clear that Baltor knows to appreciate a victory, as he is the one to suggest a victory party after Vyse defeats Ramirez and Zelos and forces Soltis to sink back into Deep Sky. Interestingly, Baltor does not attempt to attack Vyse during either the pirate alliance or the victory party, only engaging him afterward and directly in ship-to-ship combat. Plot First Encounter Baltor first encounters Vyse while Vyse is escorting a Nasr merchant back to the capital, Nasrad, along the South Dannel Straight. On Drachma's orders, as the Blackbeard's fighters outnumbers the Little Jack's fighters, Vyse engages Baltor in ship-to-ship combat. Baltor attacks likewise, believing his crew has nothing to fear from an old ship. Defeat After his defeat, Baltor is forced to retreat swearing revenge on Vyse by the "code of the Black Pirates". Later Appearances Baltor is not seen again until much later in the game, after Vyse returns from his trip into Deep Sky to recover Fina's ship. Baltor attacks Vyse again near Sailor's Island with his new and improved ship: The Black Beard II, but is easily defeated by the Delphinus's vastly superior firepower and defenses and he is forced to retreat a second time swearing revenge on Vyse yet again. After Galcian raises Soltis and destroys Valua, Baltor comes to join Vyse's pirate alliance much to Vyse's (and Baltor's) disbelief. Baltor makes it clear that the only reason he is helping Vyse is because he hates Galcian more, and even tells Vyse not to die because he wants to be the one to kill Vyse. After the Battle of Soltis, it was Baltor's idea that they should throw a party for their victory. After the party, despite losing to Vyse over and over again, Baltor refuses to give up on his goal of one day defeating him. Trivia *Baltor is a direct reference to real life pirate Blackbeard. His Japanese name "Balboa" references Spanish explorer and conquistador Vasco Nuñez de Balboa. Category:Characters Category:Enemies Category:Black Pirates Category:Wanted List